


Retreat

by Thefrostyxx



Series: Retreat [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Because of Reasons, Is it a headcanon, M/M, im sucks at this, kidlaw in chapter 2, kilguin in chapter 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefrostyxx/pseuds/Thefrostyxx
Summary: A story of Kilguin and Kidlaw where Kid was captured by Kaido and Killer was found and being taken care of by Heart Pirates





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know the synopsis sound weird. I'm not very good at that *nervous chuckle*  
> I wouldn't be able to post this if it's not for Ninjatome's character check on Killer, and wonderful beta works by Ed and Mudman. Thanks guys for wanting to do this even though you guys are really busy. *sobs in happiness*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid was captured by Kaido, and as a First Mate, Killer is trying with all his might to save him. But what will happen if his injuries are more severe than his willpower?

People say, that there is nothing as destructive and as foolish as anger.  Killer agreed with this very much, for he had seen hot blinding anger from the other side most of the time. Not from the receiving end, but from the side where he had to prevent it from being too catastrophic. From the side where he had to yell as loud as he could to get heard by deaf angry ears. He had seen a lot of it, and had taken a personal oath that he wouldn’t be consumed by such an ugly thing as _anger_.

He never thought there would come a day where he would be the one consumed by fury.

The blond dragged himself across the freezing shore covered in thick snow. He was sore, he should take a rest, but he just couldn’t make himself to do it. There was still a tiny spark of energy within him, crawling up into his chest like melting lava in a volcano. Every passing minute, he was getting angrier while at the same time, fear consumed the depth of his heart.

A fear for the well-being of his Captain.

Killer gritted his teeth, tasting the tang of blood thick in his mouth. He wouldn’t hope for Kid to be fine. No, _fine_ is a bit too much. He had learnt that keeping his hopes high in this ocean is a foolish thing to do. He had just hoped that Kid is _alive_.

The bitter thought got Killer even angrier, as he gripped his scythes with all his remaining might. He knew anger to be a destructive thing but now, it was the only thing that he could rely on to keep him going─to make him move, and take another step closer to Kaido’s lair. Killer knew that in his current, sorry shape, he couldn’t fight Kaido’s commanders- Let alone the Beast himself- But he needed to locate Kid’s whereabouts. He needed to know where Kid was being imprisoned. If he knew, he could then retreat in peace and make a plan to rescue him.

However, rage alone couldn’t bring him far in his journey. Eventually, exhaustion and a seemingly invisible stone tumbled Killer from his limping steps, causing him to fall face first to the cold snow. Some of the ice touched the skin of his face through his mask, making him groan. The snow cooled burning, unhealed injuries, a feeling that was not comfortable, but was welcomed. Killer tried to get back up, he’d finish this mission crawling if he had to.

“Stupid… Kid…” he panted as he tried to get up. Again. His body was so close to giving up on him, but he knew that passing out in the middle of the snow wasn’t the brightest idea. He had visited enough winter islands to know that hypothermia is one among many causes of death, and he willed himself on, refusing to stop now. He refused to die, at least until Kid was free and setting sail once again, even if it meant that he had to take his captain’s place.

The cold didn’t help him to make any movement. His joints were all frozen, and the fact that he only wore his usual _southern style_ short sleeved thin shirt and pants caused his body temperature to drop rapidly and it wasn’t long before rage and willpower were no longer enough and his body refused to move. Killer laid his head on the snow, blood starting to freeze and frustration and fear took hold of his heart. He didn’t dare to close his eyes, for he would see the horrible fate in the darkness of his dreams.Unfortunately those images refused to be pushed to the back of his mind. In fact, he could see them perfectly clear on the white snow he was stuck staring at. _The defeat of Captain Kid_ . No, it should be _The Defeat of Massacre Soldier_. If only he wasn’t so focused on hurting Kaido, he would have seen the attack that was aimed at Kid. If only he knew just a second earlier, he would have the time to jump and take Kid’s place, but the giant’s reach was out of Killer’s. So there was Kid, taking the blow that Killer should protect him from. Wasn’t it a First Mate’s duty to protect their captain at all costs?

To make it worse, there was not even time to make up for his mistake. Once Kid took the blow, Kaido snatched him, and that was about the end of their short resistance. That Apoo bastard quickly surrendered, while Kid, being the stupid, persistent bastard he is, spat blood in Kaido’s direction and simply laughed at the idea, and that was when he knew that they had to retreat. That to be able to free his captain, they had to leave him behind. A smart, but cowardly decision that he regretted now, as he fear for his captain’s life grew with each passing minute.

Killer groaned, using the power from his guilt to try and get up once again, but this time, exhaustion had beaten his willpower. He couldn’t even lift a limb, no matter how much he put his strength into it.

For the first time since the horrible fate he shared with Kid in their childhood, Killer felt helpless and afraid. He knew he couldn’t hope for miracle─it was a concept made by weaklings that couldn’t move their asses to look destiny dead in the eyes and take what they want, but right now, in a place near freezing point where he couldn’t even move a muscle, Killer wished for one. Just _one_. Free Eustass Kid. Let him see Kid set sail once again.

The blond could feel his exhaustion quickly overcome him as he used the last of his strength to dig the snow with the tips of his fingers, hoping for a secret passage or something - anything- to appear in front of him. However, as he was dragged deeper to the deepest darkness of unconsciousness, Killer knew that Miracles didn’t happen to the likes of them.

 

-

 

“He’s still alive!” Killer could hear someone declare loudly, in an urgent tone that could usually only be heard in the midst of the battle. That, along with the cold fingertips that were pressing hard to feel his pulse, dragged him halfway to consciousness. Killer kept what remained of his focus to the touch and the voice, like he would to the surface of the ocean if he was drowning.

The fingertips continued to press against his freezing skin, in the strategic places where the pulse could be located. Killer had given up on trying to open his eyes, or to make any attempt to move. He just focused on the guy’s action, interpreting it with his weak mind. _Doctor_ , he concluded in his mind. _This guy’s a doctor._

“His wounds have been treated poorly, Captain. He’s not dead yet but he’s close.”

“Good. Bring him to infirmary,” someone else replied, with a calmer, more authoritative tone. “Every last one of them.”

“Why?” someone asked.

“Because that’s Captain Kid’s crew,” the calm voice replied. His voice sounds closer and clearer now, jolting Killer’s attention to full alert. “If they’re scattered here, in Kaido’s lair, we have to know why. They can give us some valuable information.”

“ _Assuming_ they want to give information.”

 _Yeah, Trafalgar,_ Killer thought. _What makes you think we would want to give information voluntarily?_

“Oh they would,” that familiar voice said in a tone full of confidence. “If not, we can always throw them back to the snow.”

 _Snarky bastard_ , Killer thought. He could then hear some more footsteps approaching him, a series of boots sloshing against the snow. He wanted to move, he wanted to put up some resistance to save the Kid Pirates’ some dignity.

If only he could move. Just a muscle.

 

-

 

“… with a serious case of hypothermia. The cold was his enemy and his ally at the same time,” Killer could hear Trafalgar’s voice enter his weak ears. He still couldn’t move, even after his brain gave so many orders to his every muscle and every nerve. He wanted to open his eyes, to see whether it’s really Trafalgar Law, and what the fuck that bastard was doing here. “If it were not snowing out there, he would die due to  infection.”

“The snow prevented his injuries from getting worse, but at the same time, it almost froze him to death,” another voice was heard; a more delicate, and soft voice that it could only be interpreted as _defeated_. Killer’s heart sunk when he heard that voice. He tried to swim to the surface of his consciousness, to where the voice come from, but how could he swim, if he couldn’t feel his body? Was that Peng? He needed to see the bird. He had to. He also needed to know what the hell they were doing here, and if they were talking about him.

“Precisely. He was _this_ close death.”

Then, there was an uncomfortable silence. Killer tried to open his eyes once more, only to know that by being unable to do so, they were _indeed_ talking about him. But what happened to him? What happened to the crew? What about Kid? Is he alive? Killer felt like something was punching his gut repeatedly when he thought of Kid. A bad feeling that he couldn’t shake. Just why couldn’t he move? Then, a series of approaching footsteps derailed his train of thought. Killer focused what he had left of his energy to listen, to keep his mind afloat in the darkness that was so eager to pull him back to its embrace.

“Kil,” the delicate voice whispered, sounding so defeated. Killer felt like his heart stopped in an instant. For a moment, the thought of Kid, the guilt and his duty as first mate was forgotten, pushed back to the abyss of his mind while the remaining of his consciousness revolved around that voice. Around the puff of breath that touched his cold cheek. “Killer… Goddamn it man. What happened to you?”

Then there were touches. First a soft, light touch on the tip of his nose, followed by the touch of someone’s lips; dry, chapped, cold, and desperate, ghosting over his shoulder, cheek, and eventually, his temple. Killer wanted to laugh, wanted to catch that hand and kiss every knuckle, denying his vulnerability with wild affection. If only he could move.

 

-

 

“… Fighting really well. Good sign, man,” that was a louder, more laid back tone. It took Killer a few moments to realize that 1) he was drugged. Hard and 2) he’s in the Heart Pirates’ care. That must the sound of the happy whale of the Heart Pirates. “Cheer up a little bit, Pen. Have you even taken a bath these past few days?”

Pen. Penguin. Penguin of the Heart Pirates. Killer could feel his heart jump from its nearly static state, to spikes in the beat that made him tired. They must have put a heart monitor on him, because he could hear the repetitive beep sound grow louder, faster, and the sound of someone jump from their seat.

“Kil? You good?”

Killer tried to do something, anything, to prove to the little bird that he was fine, but he was choked, he was strangled, and it didn’t help him that Penguin was yelling to the happy whale about something. The emergency seemed to be temporary, because as Killer felt a pointed needle injected to him, and he was dragged back to the darkness that he was trying so hard to raise himself from. He tried to call Penguin’s name, but the darkness swallowed him.

 

-

 

When Killer managed to finally open his eyes, he squinted only to see the dimmed room. It was made of metal, all grey and dull but strangely familiar. After his eyes adjusted to the light, he could feel all of his senses struggling to steal his attention with enormous amount of stimulus; the smell of medicine and ammonia that pierced his nose, he didn’t like that. Then, there were confusing signals that made him realize he must be in shit shape right now, considering that he received over stimulus that he could only perceive as pain in several parts of his body, and the lack of stimulus in the others that he could only perceive as disfigurement. Like his left hand. He remembered that he broke a scythe so bad, his arm must be crushed in the process─it was probably already rotting and half functioning right now.

He sighed, thinking that grave must be better than early retirement. What retirement is like for pirates, anyway?

Wait. Pirates. Yeah, he’s a pirate. He’s the first mate of Kid Pirates. With Kid.

_Kid._

The thought of that name alone brought him back to full consciousness. He could now feel additional stimulus that he couldn’t recognize before. Like the abnormal weight on his chest, or the calloused fingers between his stiff ones. Killer shifted himself, trying to look down at his chest to see what the hell was on it.

“Whoa, easy, easy,” he suddenly saw a face of a handsome man, framed by messy, short platinum hair with streaks of black. The man looked worried and tired at the same time. His ice blue eyes were decorated with dark bags beneath, his lips chapped, and he looked… tired. Even so, it was still a familiar face that Killer thought he would never see again. The man that he thought he couldn’t embrace again. He remembered that face in another dimly lit room, in a humid area with the faint sound of random bubbles bursting outside. Memories flooded his mind like senses flooded his brain, recalling the light, happy feeling he felt when seeing that face.

 _You look like your scary captain,_ was what Killer was trying to say but his voice just wouldn’t come out. Instead, there was a low, broken sound that made him wince in pain.

“Hey, go easy on yourself,” the man said, with softer tone that sounded less stressed and shocked than the first time. He was pushing himself away, only to come back with a glass of water. Up until Penguin brought it to his range of vision, Killer didn’t realize that he was thirsty as hell. Penguin helped him by tilting his head until it was in a safe position to drink without spilling or choking. The smaller man smiled slightly, looking even more exhausted and if Killer’s guess was on point, for the most stupid reason.

“There you go,” he smiled when Killer finally managed to finish the drink.

“You look like shit,” Killer croaked, his voice hoarse. Whoa. How long had he been out again?

Penguin let out a laugh, a sort of relieved one. “You ought to look in the mirror.”

Killer shook his head in exaggerated confidence, and Penguin laughed at that.

“Beauty is _really_ in the eye of beholder,” he ruffled Killer’s hair and massaged his scalp. “Goddamn it Kil,” he whispered, looking pained. “I thought I lost you.”

Lost… Killer suddenly thought of the blackout… Kid… The war… Who was it they were fighting? Was it Bartholomew Kuma? That’s why the little bird was here, right? So why was he here, in the infirmary of the Heart Pirates? Why were Penguin’s features are so different? Where is Kid? They beat weird robot Kuma. So where the fuck is that bastard?

At the same time, Killer could remember Kid being smashed. The blood… the bitter taste of betrayal… The huge shadow looming over him…

Kaido.

Killer shifted again, trying to force memories to come back as he tried to get up. Only to be knocked back by a painful headache. “Kid…!” he groaned. “Gotta… Get… Kid”

“Kil, I don’t think…”

“Pen!” he hissed. “Something is happening to Kid. I need to get him. I need to get Kid. Now!”

“Kil,” Penguin tried to keep him from getting up, but Killer just wouldn’t listen and tried to get up from his hospital bed. He ripped at his IVs, trying to detach all of the medical support just so that he could go. Penguin asked, commanded, begged, and ultimately, straddled Killer to make him stay on the bed. Yet he, even in a stronger state than Killer, still was not a match for the Kid Pirates’ first mate. So he decided to take the sedative and inject it into Killer.

The blond was still rambling about saving Kid when finally, unconsciousness claimed him back.

 

-

 

It must have been a long time since he was awake. Killer couldn’t remember. When he finally came round, he tried once again to piece together his memories of recent events. However, they were scrambled in his mind, stirring up in a mess, so Killer decided that it’s better to stay passive and not try to remember anything for now. He focused on his senses,  to breathe, to smell, to focus on his surroundings so that he could clear his mind, and once he had his mind straight enough to be aware, the first thing that Killer felt was a head resting against the lower left  part of his chest, almost right on top of his heart. An arm flung across Killer’s body, fingers ghosting over his. Killer could feel a smile rise up on his face. He knew full well who that might be. In his short life, he never let many people touch him. This guy was one among his short list of exceptions.

He was about to pull the body laid half on him closer, when he heard a metal door swing open, and a series of fast paced footsteps approaching him.

“Oh,” the man chuckled. “Awake, Killer-ya?”

Killer shot his eyes open, trying to get up only to see Trafalgar Law approaching him.

“Traf… Trafalgar,” Killer murmured, as he tried to get up, but Law only shook his head.

“Hush, you wouldn’t want to wake little Peng now, would you? He’s been awake for the last few days, looking out for you,” he said as he checked Killer’s IV drip, and all of the medical paraphernalia that Killer couldn’t quite understand. “See? All changed and done perfectly. But again, Peng had been refusing to handle anything besides you, especially when it wasn’t a  direct order from me. So I expect nothing less than perfection.”

Killer couldn’t quite understand what Trafalgar meant, as he held Penguin’s hand which rested over his, stroking it absentmindedly while he tried to understand the whole situation.

“How long have I been out?”

“One week,” Trafalgar replied, leaning on Killer’s bedside table. The Heart Pirate’s captain looked… different somehow. Even more than the bounty poster showed. He still looked like a slender panda with lean muscles, but he looked a bit… laid back, free… Killer’s mind changed one word with another, and he concluded that the right word had yet to be invented for Law’s body language. He just looked like he finally dropped the weight of the world from his shoulders.

“Do you know what year it is? What is the last thing you remember?”

Killer answered Trafalgar’s doctoral questions properly, a bit annoyed because there were more important things than how he felt and what the fucking year was.

“I understand your frustration, Killer-ya. But I have to make sure that you have complete recollection of the events before I continue with my questions” Trafalgar must have sensed his annoyance, because he looked more serious now. His expression tightened as he looked at Killer with his sharp eyes. Killer was not a coward or a lowlife that could be intimidated with such a look, but moments like this made him understand why he’s not a captain. “Killer-ya, are you sure that you are in shape for interrogation?”

Killer squinted, trying to assess his own mind, trying to see if he could properly recall the events that led to this moment. He decided to start with Trafalgar. The last time he saw his face was when Trafalgar got captured by the Clown or whatever… Then the alliance… Then the giant…

He could feel his heart jump as memories flooded back.

“Yeah,” he whispered, almost pained but he refused to believe that things could get worse. “I’m still trying to clear my mind, but please ask me what you need to know. That’ll help me sort my memories faster.”

For a moment, Trafalgar looked a bit hesitant but curious regardless. Knowing his history with Kid, Killer was a bit surprised that he could still have such a calm manner. “Very well,” the surgeon nodded. “About the alliance… Why did you do it?”

“To take down a yonko, just like we discussed some time ago.”

“I don’t recall any of you saying anything about taking down Kaido.”

“That’s because that wasn’t out plan. We were aiming for Red Haired Shanks.”

“Then, what were you doing in Kaido’s lair?”

Despite Trafalgar’s eager curiosity, his questions were quick, sharp, and precise─just like the  movement of his scalpel in the operating theatre. Killer could salute him for that.

“That day after you defeated Doflamingo, Kaido fell from the sky onto our safe house. We were all surprised that of all islands, he landed on ours. However, when he realized who were, he was furious at us. I assumed it was for being in the same generation as you and Straw Hat. He attacked us, beat the shit out of us to set an example… show that you… _we_ can’t hope to defeat him.”

At that, Killer clenched his fist, grabbing Penguin’s hand as an attempt to hold on to his patience, to his calmness. His heart rate spiked all of a sudden, resulting in a faster, louder beep on the heart monitor. Killer could feel fear and desperation take hold again, and somehow it affected Penguin. The man that laid on top of him was now frozen in place, his breath on hold for a moment. Killer focused on the rhythm of the smaller man’s breathing, trying not to do something impulsive.

“I see,” Law nodded. “However, it doesn’t explain why my crew can’t find your captain nor anyone from your allied crews.”

“Scratchmen is under Kaido now. He surrendered and begged to be taken under his wing. I don’t know where Hawkins went...” Killer paused for a moment, trying to get his voice to work. “As for Kid… he got captured…”

“… For refusing to surrender,” Law continued, nodding as his expression changed. He looked once again like the weight of the world rested on his shoulders. “That sounds like what that stupid, stubborn, and prideful Eustass would do.”

“He has his own principles.”

“I know,” Trafalgar Law said. “It’s part of his charm, isn’t it?”

“Trafalgar,” Killer exclaimed, his voice low and dangerous. He might still feel weak from his injuries, but he wouldn’t let that get in the way of protecting his captain’s name. “Just because you got in his pants, doesn’t mean I will let you get away with talking shit about Kid…”

“I know,” Trafalgar cut Killer off before he could say anything else. “I admire you for that, and I would not waste my time with Eustass-ya if he was a lesser man than he is. But this time… With what happened to Whitebeard two years ago, with what Mad Monk-ya did to Big Mom’s commander, with what Straw hat-ya and I did with Doflamingo, Yonkos will start to get the memo. They will start to destroy us the moment they see us. You should have run the moment Kaido showed himself in front of you. You, Killer-ya, of all people, should have known that it would end like this. It could have ended _worse_ than this. You should have just knocked him unconscious and dragged his arrogant ass away until you developed a proper plan!” Trafalgar gripped the side of the table tightly, his finger tips turning white. Killer swore he could hear the doctor’s teeth gritting loudly. “You, of all people, should remind him to retreat.”

“I could, but I wouldn’t,” Killer barked back. “I might have known that it will end like this. I might have known that it could be worse. But what I think never mattered. Kid is my captain. When he orders us to attack, we attack.”

“You could have died by Kaido’s hands.”

“But we didn’t,” Killer exclaimed. “ _He_ didn’t. I know you may think you have Kid all figured out just because you shared his bed. But no, you don’t know shit about my captain. He might not the strongest man in this ocean yet, but Kid is persistent. He won’t die just because he got his ass handed to him.”

“You’re pretty optimistic. It’s Kaido we’re talking about. Straw hat-ya and I could barely fight Doflamingo.”

“Well we aren’t you. If you give a single shit about Kid, then you better get your ass moving!” Killer growled.

For a few moments, the two glared at each other, before Trafalgar Law finally sighed, and let out a tiny laugh that could easily be mistaken as bitter. “You’re right. We need to focus on the future. Get some rest, Killer-ya. We will discuss a plan to rescue your captain tomorrow. After all, we need all hands on deck to beat Kaido and his commanders.” The captain of The Heart Pirates turned on his heel and started to walk towards the door, but before he could walk halfway across the room, Killer stopped him.

“Trafalgar.”

The lean man stopped in place, and tilted his head to glance at Killer.

“When the time comes Kid is in prominent danger, would you switch me in his place?” Killer asked, ending his request by swallowing his saliva, and his pride with it.

Trafalgar didn’t respond. He continued to stare at him questioningly. “How should I know whether the time has come, Killer-ya?”

“When something horrible is about to happen. When your calculation or your judgment says that the event will result either in his death, or that Kid will be unable to continue his journey. Kid needs to continue to sail, no matter what. He has to. He’s the future pirate king, after all. So I’m begging you, will you do that when the time comes?”

For a moment, silence claimed the room, then Trafalgar let out a tiny laugh. “Why do I get the impression that you will fight to make sure I agree on this,” he paused. “Very well, when the time comes.”

Trafalgar stepped out of the infirmary. Before closing the door, he spoke back into the room, “Also, Penguin, I need you at the hull first thing in the morning. No more excuses. And you’re welcome to bring Killer-ya along should you deem necessary.”

The door clicked shut and Killer heard the way Penguin’s breath hitched. Penguin lifted his head from Killer’s chest and grinned with the mischievous of a child. His pale cheek blushed light pink, which earned a smile from Killer.

Now that Killer felt assured he would be able to count on Trafalgar’s scheme to steal Kid back from the beast, a weight had been lifted. Or perhaps the happiness that settled over him was the effect of the little bird’s presence. That was Penguin’s charm, after all.

“I knew you were awake this whole time, you sly little bird,” Killer said as he pulled Penguin closer. His joints made popping noises when he moved his arms. “But how did Trafalgar know?”

Penguin shrugged. “Well, he has practiced his observation haki by surveying one hundred heartbeats at the same time.”

“Huh?” Killer blinked in disbelief. “Kid has had his violent moments, but your captain sure is scary.”

“You’re one to talk, _Massacre_ soldier.”

They shared a laugh, before Penguin slowly stopped and stared at Killer’s happy face. He touched Killer’s cheek, silencing the blond before sealing their dry lips together. Their kiss grew hungrier and more urgent with each passing second. Killer was surprised by this new demanding side of Penguin. He was more than happy to let Penguin have his way, though, and followed along with the pace set by the smaller man. Eventually they ran out of breath and broke away for much needed air.

“Whoa,” Killer smirked. “What happened to you these past two years?”

“Not the past two years,” Penguin chuckled, almost sounding bitter but somehow also finding humour in it. “ _The past week_ , Kil. Something _happened_ inside me when I saw you there, lying unconscious. And when you did wake, you mumbled incoherent things like you’d lost your mind. It gave me a thought I can’t seem to shake.”

Killer scowled, but pulled Penguin in to place soft peaks across his skin. “That sounds serious,” he mumbled, lips resting against the smaller man’s cheek. All thoughts about his Captain were pushed to the back of his mind. “Mind sharing?”

“I will,” Penguin whispered, pressing his now wet lips on Killer’s cold skin. The blond’s fever had long gone, and his skin was now covered in cold sweat and Penguin’s kisses. “Gotta… show… First.”

They continued to shower one another with kisses, pressing their lips everywhere they could reach and savouring the other’s touch. Eventually Penguin sat up from his awkward position, and Killer pulled him closer. Their hands cupped one another’s faces as they locked eyes, unwilling to blink in case somehow the other would disappear.

“Take off your shoes,” Killer breathed.

“And why should I do that?”

“Because you need to be here with me,” Killer replied, kissing the tip of Penguin’s nose, before touching their foreheads together. “So we can relive our moment on Sabaody from two years ago. Or have you forgotten?”

Penguin’s lips widened into a grin as he huffed warm breath against Killer’s skin. Killer liked the feeling; Penguin’s presence never failed to comfort him. He was grateful, because of all the things that could have happened, the Heart Pirates had found him, and he was reunited with Penguin, the man who emitted warmth like the sun.

Whenever he was around Penguin, Killer could feel the desperation and fear leave his body. He got the feeling that things would be alright. An alliance with the Heart Pirates could only make them stronger, unlike the past alliance with Apoo and Hawkins. Plus Trafalgar needed Kid, in more ways than one, and would fight just as hard as Killer to save him. There was great comfort in that thought.

Penguin’s chuckle distracted Killer from his thoughts. “You were the one diagnosed with a concussion, Kil,” Penguin finally answered.

“It would take more than a concussion to make me forget,” Killer retorted. His hands lowered to Penguin’s back and hugged him closer. “Now, take off your shoes.”

“I don’t want to relive the moment,” Penguin whispered, but he took off his shoes anyway, and positioned himself over Killer. However, Penguin’s weight remained on his knees instead of resting on the larger man. Killer was strong, but Penguin didn’t want to risk agitating any of Killer’s already aching injuries.

Killer’s eyebrows disappeared under his bangs when he raised them. “What, you found someone better these past two years?”

“No!” Penguin exclaimed. “God, Kil, no. I don’t want to relive the moment because… after watching you motionless for the past week, something got to me. And after I heard what you asked my Captain…”

Penguin’s icy blue eyes stared deep into Killer, showing something that resembled pain, anger, and desperation. Killer knew that look. He had seen it many times when he had looked at his own reflection in the mirror. He had seen it on Heat’s face when they first recruited him. It was bitter, and _dark_. And yet, simultaneously it resembled hope in its rawest and most untameable form.

“What are you thinking, little bird?”

“I thought… that _this_ , what we have right now, is something that shouldn’t be marked by time. We shouldn’t think about anything else aside from what we have _here_ . _Now_ . _You_ . _Me_. Before this week, I would kiss you goodbye, and hope to kiss you again sometime in the future. Before this week, I would hug you long enough to make it last until we would meet again.”

Penguin took a breath to think about how best to phrase his next words. “But that’s not how pirates should be. Pirates don’t cling to the concept of _happily ever after_. We don’t love someone forever. We’re not supposed to reflect on the past or look to the future with hope. Pirates are meant to live by instinct, and think only about the present time.”

Penguin’s voice was growing shaky with emotion as he continued. “But you and I don’t do those things. _That_ is our problem. Because the sweet memories of the past, the dreadful promises of the future, they will harm us and leave us distraught. You can’t do this to Kid. And I won’t second my captain for this, either.”

Killer remained silent as he waited patiently for Penguin to finish.

“Besides, dwelling on what we had in the past will only hurt you, the same way the thought of the future does to me… When I saw you unconscious–,” Penguin whispered, but was unable to finish that thought. His voice was traumatized from speaking these words.

Killer stared at the beautiful young man, headache and pain momentarily forgotten as he blurted out his loyalty and love in a single breath. For some, Penguin’s speech could have been interpreted as a rejection, or an attempt to put an end to things. But Killer knew Penguin. He also knew that all those things he said were true. And for once, Killer could only imagine what it would feel like to watch someone he cared about in immense pain, with their soul ebbing between life and death.

Killer could feel that Penguin generally cared about him. He was the first person outside of the Kid Pirates to do so, and Killer’s heart couldn’t help but let him in.

“I mean… You understand, right?” Penguin questioned. “Your presence. That’s all that matters to me right now. Bringing up the past will only make things more painful. The past is a reminder that dreadful things can and will happen again in the future, whether it be to you or to me.”

“Fair enough,” Killer said, his voice low. “Fine. No more talk of the past. Or the future.”

Penguin nodded in agreement.

Killer smiled, feeling a strange sense of pride creep into his heart. He didn’t overthink it, and instead pulled Penguin in for a kiss. It was drawn out and gentle, a way of displaying his pure admiration for his little bird. Upon breaking away, Penguin blushed again.

“ _There_ , a promise sealed with a kiss,” Killer whispered. “Now don’t look like that again, and love me _for today_.”

“Ugh, why does it sound weird when you say it?” Penguin hissed, clearly embarrassed.

But Killer wasn’t having any of that. He rolled them in the small infirmary bed so that he could straddle Penguin, making it creak and shake in a dangerous way as he did so. All the while Penguin was yelling in protest, worried that Killer would injure himself or damage his medical aid, or that they would break the bed and then Law would slice them into tiny pieces. The protests turned to embarrassed whines now that they had successfully switched positions with minimal trouble. Penguin was on his back now, and Killer rested his head on his chest, with his large arm sprawled out to hug the body beneath him.

“You should be resting,” Penguin hissed.

“I’ve had enough rest,” Killer replied. “I don’t need any more beauty sleep. Unlike some stupid nurse who has stayed awake the entire week.”

Penguin tried to frown, but his lips were betraying him. “I’m an anaesthesia specialist,” he protested. “Not _some stupid_ _nurse_.”

“Yeah, well, you were nursing me, instead of anaesthesia-ing me. So go to sleep now. Or I will make you.”

“Yeah? How you gonna do that?”

Killer raised his head from Penguin’s chest to give him a look, making the smaller man chuckle before pulling the blond’s head back down. “Don’t even think about it, you pervert,” he laughed. “Go to sleep.”

“I was gonna _love you_ _for today_.”

“I’m already sleeping.”

“How about when you wake up?”

“Don’t think about the future.”

Killer laughed, snuggling against Penguin while the smaller man wrapped both arms around the blond, smiling softly.

Penguin had cried nearly every night while Killer was unconscious and heavily injured– praying; hoping; being tortured by the sweet memories of the past, and the fear of the future. His thoughts had reflected on what a cruel world it is that they live in. A world where strong men fight one another, and where someone like Penguin wasn’t likely to last long. He feared for the day when he might lose his own life in battle, or sacrifice it for the sake of his captain, or perhaps be made to beg for it as Killer had done.

A life where they could settle down and be together forever seemed like an impossible dream.

In this cruel world moments would come and go, as would people just as fast. Everyone would rise and die; be remembered, and eventually forgotten. Life would always be an unpredictable game. And that was exactly why cherishing the people he had right now, without the weight of forever, would have to be enough.


	2. Sun and Water and You (Retreat part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law was finally be able to free Kid from Kaido, but he found that torture made Kid a rougher man than before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hehe. This happens.  
> I'm gonna have to shout out to Lena because the girl is willing to hear my ramble about stuff. the combined power of Cucu and Ed for betaing like always. and Rames for... putting some senses to my mind.  
> also this is my submission for Kidlaw vs Kilguin project week 1: Sun and Water.

Law stared at the reflection of the rising sun on the lapping waves in front of him. A vast ocean that he had dared call home for the past two years or more. Law had lost count. He wasn’t sentimental enough to remember occurrences at their exact time. That was Shachi’s specialty, throwing parties on important dates, like “the first time they met”, “the anniversary of The Polar Tang”, and many other things like birthdays and happiest moments of their life. Law, on the other hand, had a bitter enough past to make the choice to leave memories where they belong, and instead to focus on the present and the future.

  
Like the forthcoming reunion with another Supernova Captain, Eustass Kid.

  
While Law helped stage this reunion, making sure that it would happen, he didn’t come entirely voluntarily. In fact, it was due to Penguin’s endless pestering that Law managed to get his ass off the submarine, and onboard a smaller boat with two of his men to venture onto  the summer island where the meeting was set to take place. He still had some thoughts that made him want to stay away from the place that he was about to visit, and the man that awaited him there.

  
The faint smell of salt and algae was starting to become less comforting, and more nauseating as his small boat approached its destination. Meanwhile the Summer Island was starting to appear on the horizon. A small lump at first,  then gradually growing in size, allowing him to see a Marine Boat unlike the ones he had encountered before. The colors were all reversed, and there were flags decorated with pirate jolly rogers. Law was sure that it was once a Marine battleship. The size was large enough to fit at least a battalion of them, but given the color and the jolly rogers, Law wasn't afraid of the possibility of marines. In fact, he might have a good guess to whom that ship belonged.

  
After a while, the small boat anchored on the sandy shore- just next to the battleship- and Law hopped to firm ground , and walked directly towards an orange haired man that sat on a lump of what was once a coconut tree.

  
“Drake-ya,” Law spoke for the first time since he had left the winter island where his submarine was docked. he cleared his throat before continuing. “What are you doing here?”

  
“Making sure that this island is protected,” the orange haired Supernova answered calmly.

  
“By marking it with Kaido’s flag?” he asked again not bothering to make an effort to conceal his disgust. “This is an abandoned summer island. No one is going to attack, or harbor their ship on this island. You’re wasting your time.”

  
“Maybe. Or maybe Eustass Kid’s prison break is such a huge event on Master Kaido's base, that he sent people to search for him,” Drake retorted, his eyes never leaving Law’s as he continued, “I’m just making sure that everyone knows that I got this island covered, and they won’t come to search for him here.” he stated coldly, and as though it were fact.

 

Law sighed, silently hating Drake for suggesting that he was being paranoid and stressed. It always irritated him that Drake’s eyes always made it past his façade, making him feel like he was exposed for the world to see, while truthfully, only Drake could read him that well.

  
“That’s very kind of you, Drake-ya,” he whispered, his tone enough to hint his regret and thanks without direct words.

  
The ginger nodded. “Don’t mention it. Eustass Kid is important to the mission,” he replied. “The man’s awake. I thought you might want to know.”

  
“Yeah,” Law gripped his nodachi tighter. “I know.”

  
The tattooed surgeon didn’t even bother to say goodbye and just walked away, his head filled again with images of Eustass Kid. The last time he had seen the redhead, he had been hurt, some wounds could even be categorized as mortal injuries. He could remember the horrifying moment when he had checked on Kid’s barely conscious body, he had hardly been able to speak as he announced Kid’s maladies one by one for Shachi to record.  _ Terrible dehydration, malnutrition, severe concussion, internal bleeding, almost every single nail broken, three ribs fractured, several cuts from dull edged sword, bruises and burns  _ … the list had been long. He remembered too the serious operation that had followed, one that had required his full concentration and the energy of his Ope Ope power. Only after the beeping monitor sound had stabilized, and Kid’s breathing had grown more even, did Law manage to think again. The shock of having Kid under his intensive care once again had made Law pack his bags and leave the island- after asking some of his subordinates to stay and make sure to take good care of the other supernova captain. He hadn’t bothered to cross the strait to check up on the red head again. Not until today.

Law couldn’t think of the words to explain his departure. Aside from  _ cowardice _ , but that wasn’t exactly the right word. He wasn’t afraid, he wasn’t traumatized. He was old enough, and had seen enough to not be weakened by such things. 

No, He had simply needed space to think, and being around a bleeding, dying man was not a good place for that, although, the submarine was not exactly a great place either. The silence he found there was an uncomfortable one, he could almost see the questions in the eyes of his crew every time he entered a room. Nobody dared to ask him about Eustass Kid, or why Law’s enthusiasm for freeing the other captain had quickly lessened once he got the man in his hands. 

That was a silence he could welcome. It was better than to stay by Kid’s side, silently admitting that his heart was breaking in the same way as when he had found Corazon lying injured with bullet holes scattered across his body. Any kind of silence was better than admitting even to himself, that he wasn’t ready to relive that kind of horror. Law couldn’t stand the thought of losing the man he cared about. Not now, after he just avenged Cora’s death. _ Not again _ .

He sighed, dismissing those thoughts as he arrived at the abandoned castle in the small open space in the heart of a forest. It was covered enough behind bushes and trees, and even if nature couldn’t protect it, Law had his men and Eustass’ crew guard the inside and around the castle. When he got out of the forest, he saw Penguin jump from his seat beside Killer and come to greet him with a mixture of happiness and relief. Shortly followed by the little bird blurting out every single detail of Kid’s medical progress, and all the things Kid had said he would do if he couldn’t see Law  _ right there _ and right now. Law only smirked on the detailed threats. Those sounded like Kid. Maybe he was indeed getting better after all.

“You should have just let him try,” Law spoke. “I’m pretty sure they were only idle threats. He could barely move, for heaven’s sake.”

“They didn’t sound like it,” Penguin murmured.

Law turned to Killer who was watching them silently from under his bangs. “You’re fine, Killer-ya?”

“Better than Kid,” Killer replied. “But I also have a better nurse.”

Penguin hissed “ _ anesthesia specialist” _ at the blond, while Law smirked and left the couple to walk towards the east side of the castle, into the abandoned glass house where Kid had requested to be, if Penguin’s report was anything to go by. 

When he arrived to the site, Law saw Kid sitting on his bed, with his hand holding on a clear glass of water from the bottle that sat on table beside him. Just right near the table, Kid’s prosthetic arm was laid on the side of his bed near Law’s medical tools. The Supernova captain stared at the old, nearly shattered ceiling glass that let in the light of the rising sun, and for a rare moment, Law witnessed a calm Kid. It didn’t suit him, but Law liked it regardless. It was a good change from seeing him in absolute mayhem.

Without speaking any words, Law walked towards Kid, who turned his head and smiled brightly.

“Thank fuck you’re here,” the redhead croaked, his voice still raspy. Law was informed that he had woken the day after his operation, but Kid still sounded as broken as the first day he had talked to Law in between the havoc of his rescue. “I was gonna wreck this island so they would let me see you. Fucking minions of yours. They’re just as persistent as my men.”

Law ignored Kid’s sentences. Part of him was relieved that the man was as lively as always. “Please tell me it’s not Vodka you’re drinking.”

“Have you gone blind? It’s water, dumbass,” Kid let out a painful-sounding laugh. “Like hell I would drink any of that shit right now. I had enough of that stuffed into me while I was in that stupid giant’s prison.”

Law gritted his teeth, very irritated that Kid talked about his capture in such a nonchalant manner, as if he didn’t matter to Law. As if Killer didn’t plead for his captain’s life in exchange of his, but just as expected, Kid was like a child; acting out his pride as if he would win One Piece by acting tough, and blunt- he was a child when it comes to understanding feelings. A fault that Law deeply wished to change. If only he could surgically implant emotional intelligence into someone’s body.

“How do you feel?” Law asked, trying to change the subject into the usual doctor-patient talk. He had always been a doctor, this things came easy at him. Being an ally, however, was another story.

“I’m good, man. There’s sun, there’s water, and there’s you. It’s perfect. Now I finally have an outlet to fucking lash out at for the stupid things you made your minions do to me,” Kid replied before drinking what remained of his glass. Law couldn’t help but notice that Kid indeed look healthier than before. Being annoying is such great progress from being… well..  _ dying _ . “And by the way, if you’re gonna pull that shit where you ask me what the fucking year is it and what I remember, then fuck off. The little asshole Killer’s fucking already asked hundreds of times and I can’t fucking take it anymore.”

Law smiled hesitantly. “I won’t,” he said as he checked Kid’s medical aids. Everything had been changed perfectly. His recovery was very swift, as usual, a fact that threw Law’s memory back to when Kid’s hand was disfigured not so long ago. Both times Kid had endured mortal injuries, and both times, he had recovered quicker than any man should, as if he was some kind of miracle being. “You recover very quickly and there haven't been any complications. Penguin’s report was pretty clear about it.”

“Is that so?” Kid murmured. “Is that why you’ve been avoiding me?”

It was said in a laid back manner, but the tone still managed to make Law freeze on the spot. He glanced at Kid who stared back with irritated amber eyes demanding an honest answer. Law always forgot that even though Kid acted like a hot headed child most of the time, he had some sharpness within his thick skull. After all, he didn’t become a captain by choice. He had  _ gained _ his position on his ship and in the sea. Kid wasn’t a supernova with a high bounty by chance.

“I wasn’t avoiding you,” Law finally managed to state defensively.

“Then why the fuck did you leave the island once you drugged me and covered me with your medical shit?”  

“I simply needed to think.”

“About what?”

“You,” Law replied in a sharp tone. “The whole situation with your imprisonment. Your injuries, both from this torture, and from the past times that you made me heal. I was thinking about whether you’re worth my time, because for all I remember, we have made a promise to be strong together. We have made a promise to defeat everything and everyone in our respective way, and to retreat when we have to in order to win and make our way through it. So that we can still come out as winners.”

Law clenched his fists and grit his teeth before taking a deep breath to continue. 

“And then here you are, charging towards Kaido even though you knew you had no fucking chance. Here you are, spitting blood to Kaido and you have yourself being tortured… presumably to death, if I hadn’t gotten you out. So pardon me that I’m not around to deal with the consequences of your recklessness for the second time in two years. I needed to think about this. About why am I the only one who’s fucking holding his end of our deal. I can’t help to think that maybe, maybe you just comfort me with lies about getting to the end of this together while truthfully, you don’t give damn about getting out alive when it comes to that. What you did is not different to what  _ he _ did to me.”

Law’s voice dissolved into a faint echo, and finally was swallowed by complete silence. Kid stared at him with his gaze never losing its fierceness, while Law’s words hung in the cold morning air between them like a dark omen. Kid rose what should have been an eyebrow. He blinked twice at Law, and finally stifled a snicker, clearly amused by Law’s words. 

Law turned his gaze from Eustass, feeling humiliated as his chuckles grew into a loud laughter that reverberated on the glass house. His voice was so loud, so broken that Law swore that Kid could shatter what’s remaining of the old glass with his voice alone.

“What the heck, Trafalgar,” Kid said. “I knew being in an alliance with a crew like the Strawhats would soften you.”

“Fuck you, Eustass.”

“No, fuck you!” Kid exclaimed. “That wasn’t what we promised, Trafalgar. We promised to make it till the end of this pirate game to see each other on the finish line, no matter who came out as king. We promised to bet on everything we got to make it to the end of this ocean. We promised to make a huge name for ourselves, to be twice as strong as our worst enemies. We made a promise to be  _ strong _ , not to be fucking  _ together _ . So I’m not doing what  _ he _ did. I’m not breaking promises about being together because there was  _ never  _ one.”

Law glared at him.

“So any of this, between us, it’s just a game to you?” Law gritted his teeth, keeping himself from screaming again. If he could say one thing about himself, it was that he wasn’t some stupid man who would lose his composure for a second time. “I don’t know why I’m even surprised. Everything is just a game for a child like you.”

“For fuck’s sake, Trafalgar, don’t put words in my mouth,” Kid gritted his teeth, hand gripping his glass tightly, Law could almost hear it cracking under his monster grip. “We didn’t agree to be in that kind of relationship. Because you know what? It consumes us, Trafalgar. It weakens us. Can’t you see?”

“Explain.”

Kid sighed, he glanced at the bottle on the table, staring at it until the bottle with its metal base flew towards him and tilted, filling Kid’s glass with more water. Kid tried to fly the bottle back to the table, but somehow, he lost his concentration and it fell to the floor. Law shambled it with a piece of cork that laid on the table, preventing the glass from shattering.

Kid grinned. “Your power is always a convenient one.”

Law slammed the end of his nodachi to the floor and gripping it tightly, ignoring Eustass’ attempt to lessen the tension between them. “ _ Explain _ ,”

Kid downed his drink, before turning his attention back to Law. “This has been fun, Trafalgar, but we were kidding ourselves by making such stupid promises about being invincible. About being a strong pair, that nobody has to re-live the despair of losing each other. We were making fun of ourselves when we started… this, whatever this is. We should stick to the one time thing. We shouldn’t make it too  _ personal _ between us.”

Law waited until Kid’s words was disappearing into the silence of the forest. For a short while, nobody dared to speak. There was only the sound of birds chirping outside.

“Yeah, maybe we shouldn’t,” Law finally broke the silence. “You’re clearly too stupid, and too selfish to share in this kind of bond. It’s always has to be a one man show for  _ The Great Eustass Captain Kid _ . I should have known when I heard that you refused to retreat to save your crew. I was foolish to think that you would honor our alliance.”

“Goddamn it, Trafalgar! Why can’t you fucking see?” Kid growled. “This… bond, or whatever, it weakens us. Just listen to yourself. You go all sappy when you said… nah, you  _ swore _ that you would be so strong, you wouldn’t let yourself be affected by defeat. You  _ swore _ that if bad things happen, you would just shrug it off. You did when I lost this arm, but now... I don’t fucking see you shrugging shit off. You’re making a fuss of me being beat up by some big bad.”

“We are supposed to be allies that have each other’s backs until we reach our goal. How would you have my back when you’re busy dying?” Law gritted his teeth. “When you know you have no fucking chance, you should have retreated so you didn’t let that big bad beat you up until you nearly died and left me on my own.”

Once again, words hung in the air as Law realized how the last part might sound to Kid. Again, Law wished that he could surgically modify intelligence so that Kid didn’t realize his slips. The other man narrowed his eyes at Law, confirming that he did understand what Law meant. “This isn’t even about us, is it?” he hissed. “This is about  _ him _ . You let  _ his _ death affect you again. Did seeing me be beat up by some big bad guy remind you of  _ his _ death? Was my bloody body a reminder of the moment you saw  _ his _ ?” 

Law could feel his hands shaking from anger, Images flashing in his mind, showing two injured bodies that he cared about side by side, despite the memories coming from two different times. He wanted to let go of those images, to erase them, but he couldn’t and one of those bodies was still alive, right in front of him, mocking his grief.

Law finally turned his gaze back to Kid, grey eyes laced with venom as he blurted out. “Will you not feel anything, Eustass,” anger so thick in his voice Law could barely conceal it. “If it were me who thrashed in shock, screaming in pain from losing a limb? If it were me who laid unmoved, suffering from malnutrition, dehydration, broken ribs, and a lot of internal bleeding?”

“Maybe I would, but we both know that I shouldn’t,” he replied, in a softer tone but just as intimidating. “And you wouldn’t feel anything too, if we didn’t let ourselves be stupid enough to act like some lovesick teenager, I wouldn’t feel anything too. I wouldn’t have you haunting me while I was on the edge of life and death, haunting me while I was being tortured. You think watching people die in front of you is torture? You know nothing of this world.”

Law clacked his nodachi out of its sheath, glaring at Kid but giving him chance to explain himself.

“This… You… it weakens me too. I was about to die in that damn giant’s cell. I was sure that that was it for me. The torture… the pain… I was finally getting used to them. I made peace with my fate. I was sure that I could die peacefully, that Killer and the guys would avenge Kaido, perhaps with a better plan, or that, finally, they would give up on piracy. I have made peace with both- but then I thought of you, of the times we spent together. The thought of those moments prevented me from dying. I couldn’t have died even if I wanted to. My mind persisted in keeping me in that torture. I couldn’t think straight with the thought of you, I couldn’t think of my own breakout. I was trapped in my helplessness. Being stuck in that pain was nothing compared to the fact that you slipped into my mind and shut my only way out of it. It was the worst. The could have been and should have been. The ghost of you.”

Law closed his eyes, trying to understand Eustass’ pain. His longing of the happier past, his craving for getting out of the pain of torture, and his helplessness to get out of the situation.

“For the first time since I sailed out, I felt helpless, and I don’t like it. This feeling shouldn’t exist, Trafalgar. We were supposed to have fun with this, not letting each other in too deeply and making each other weak in the process, because this is what happens when you let someone get into you. I can handle alliance. I can handle being fuck buddies, or whatever you want to call it. But not… that. I don’t want you to replace  _ him _ , Trafalgar. I’m not him, and you don’t fucking need me the way you needed him,”

The fact that Kid nearly whispered while saying those words slowly did not lessen their weight as they stabbed Law’s gut. He swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly dry as realization of what happened to Kid dawned on him.

“I mean just look at you right now. You’re weak. You can’t even face your patient. You chose to hide in your submarine because you were afraid of seeing me, because I remind you of him. Isn’t that enough proof that whatever we had was the fucking bane of our existence?”

Kid looked tense and distressed, until Law could hear the faint sound of metal moving towards Kid. Hell, even his life support was starting to beep uncontrollably, not only of the increase of his heart rate, but also as a reaction to his magnetic power. Law stared at the redhead in annoyance, his hand gripping his nodachi even tighter. 

“No, you’re wrong. Your  _ misunderstanding _ is the bane of  _ our _ existence, Eustass-ya,” he huffed. “You blamed  _ this _ on your incompetence to understand the situation. You blamed  _ me _ for your incompetence to process what happened to you. You’ve wasted your time thinking excuses to break things off between us and have hoped that I will take them just like that, but those reasons, they are so stupid I wonder who will cringe harder if they hear it. Strawhat-ya, or Zoro-ya.”

Kid clenched his fist. “Is that so,” he growled. “Then, tell me,  _ Doctor _ , what happened with me? What is this fucking process that I can’t fucking understand?”

Law rolled his eyes. “You were merely protecting your mind,” he answered, in a softer tone. This started to getting really clear for him, what happened to Eustass, to them. They’re not breaking apart. Kid was merely confused, clueless of his own thoughts and Law’s actions. Sure, some of his words may have some truth with it, but anger and fear does that to people, and Kid wasn’t the only one who was mean that day. “Your mind chose a random memory, the happiest, to protect itself from fatal trauma that will damage your brain and lead you to insanity. Which was inevitable, if what Drake-ya said about how bad Kaido tortured you was true. You might have accepted your death, because at that time, it was obvious. You couldn’t think straight because it was part of the torture to make you completely insane,” the raven haired captain let out a broken smile, heart shattering with the knowledge that this strong man, with a mental state so amazing, could be tortured into madness. Law could only imagine the kind of pain he had suffered, the demons that had been born inside Kid’s mind while he was there, and the fear that had imprinted in his brain without him even being aware of its existence.

Law wished that he could surgically modify personality and memories in one’s mind. Maybe if he tried enough…

“You said that so you can stay now, did you?” Kid asked, sounding less sure than before. The beeping sound from the malfunctioning life support was also slowing down into a more normal rate. “Is this one of your mind games? Your clever scheme? You dare to use that on me?”

Law shook his head. “It is not. I was merely stating your diagnosis. I am your doctor after all.” 

Kid looked like he had been hit by a club, hard. He furrowed his nonexistent brows. Law could roughly guess Kid’s mental process towards his words just by watching his face alone. “I need to think.”

“You do,” he said. “And I will stay away from you so I won’t confuse you or mess with your head in any way.”

Kid stared at Law suspiciously, but nodded regardless. Law smiled and kissed Kid’s temple. He was prepared for Kid pushing him away refusing the loving gesture, but he let Law do it and kissed Law’s knuckles back. 

Before Law left, however, he made a  _ room  _ and shambled himself with two bodies of eavesdroppers whose heartbeat had been bugging him since he arrived. “Guys, since you both are here now, I guess it’s only normal for me to ask for a change of shift to keep an eye on Eustass now, is it?” he yelled to the blushing Penguin and Killer, who landed on their asses upon the surprise shamble. The last thing he heard before he was completely left was Kid yelling, “YOU TWO HAD BEEN EAVESDROPPING ALL THIS TIME?”

-

Days had passed since the day they last spoke to each other. They passed rather quickly, with Law planning the best attacks to weaken Kaido with the help of Drake’s secret information. When the Strawhat crew finally confirmed that their captain was on the way to Wano, Law was more prepared than when he had been about to face Doflamingo. He had planned a revenge to make sure Kaido paid for what he had done to Kid. 

The surgeon was spending his morning shoulder deep in a calm watered cove, letting sun warm his face and seawater take his energy so he could relax and think more clearly, when he heard the water splash behind him. Law turned around to see Kid getting into the water with his pants as his only clothes. He had discarded his boots somewhere, or he had just walked here bare foot.

“A devil fruit user thinking in the ocean?” Kid spoke, his voice filled with humour. “What a brave one you are, Trafalgar.”

“Your injuries will sting if you get them in saltwater,” Law spoke without turning his back to the man standing behind him. “Not to mention infection, and that you will also lose your energy in saltwater, and delay the healing process.”

“I’m fine,” Kid retorted, mouth stretched into a ferocious grin as he closed a remaining bit of their distance and hugged Law from behind, kissing his tattooed shoulder. “I’m done thinking.”

If Kid’s soft pecks were anything to go by, Law was sure that the younger captain didn’t come all the way there to fight another round with him. He smirked as he turned around, only to be welcomed by Kid’s impatient kisses. “And?”

“And I guess we were both right,” Kid answered, lips never stopping in their search of a part of Law’s face that he hadn’t explored with his lips. “You were right, those things I said, they were mostly the product of the torture, playing tricks with my mind. When my injuries were all healed, I think of it less and less every time. I think I was just confused.”

Kid stopped on his lips, pecking some light kisses with a light brush of his tongue that made Law purr in joy. Clearly, he still has something in mind. “And?”

“And I think I was right too,” Kid continued. He stopped his assault to pause and stare at Law right on the eyes. “About you slowly putting me in Corazon’s place, and dragging me to believe that you are as important to me as he is to you. I’m not saying it’s not true nor that I don’t want that. I’m just saying that… I fucking like you. And judging from how you act right now, I guess you think the same of me. Shouldn’t that be enough for now?”

“Yeah,” Law chuckled softly. “Wow. How could  _ you _ think of such words? Did Killer-ya put those thoughts inside your head?”

“Hey, contrary to popular belief, Killer isn’t my mom taking care of me. I can think for myself too.”

Law smirked. “I know, and I agree. This is indeed enough. This has to be more than enough, and I guess you were right too, about Cora’s death still affecting me, but you were also wrong about one thing.  _ This  _ doesn’t weaken us,” Law whispered. “This...  _ alliance _ , it strengthen us. Without this, I wouldn’t be able to pull the risky, but effective tricks to free you from Kaido. Without this, you would have been tortured to insanity by now. We are stronger this way, Eustass. We…”

Kid silenced Law with one of his kisses again, deeper this time, with a brush of tongue and well, a lot of it. Law followed along with Eustass’ hungry pace, until he knew what the bigger captain trying to do. He pulled away, frowning at Eustass.

“Let me finish you, brute.”

“Nah, don’t wanna hear some preaching about things that I already know,” Kid replied, lips stretched into wolfish grin. “Besides, why talk when we can do better things with our mouths?”

The older man chuckled, a genuine laugh that Kid barely noticed as he pulled Law closer with one hand, kissing him as he had been craving ever since they had that argument in the glass house. What started as soft pecks grew deeper, hungrier. Teeth clanking as they fought for dominance, tongues dancing and hands wandering, to search for a way to close the distance between them, inch by inch until there was none. They continued to savor each other’s taste, breath, and smell, relieving themselves of the pressure caused by each other’s absence. 

They only broke apart when they were finally out of breath, panting hard while laughing and enjoying each other under the bright sun. Kid’s complexion was shimmering gold with the help of the morning sun and the sea water that lazily splashed around them.

“Sun and water and you,” Law whispered. “Perfect.”

Kid smiled, a gesture that added a more beautiful effect to his face, hooking Law fully into the red head’s charm.

“Oh, one more thing though,” Kid suddenly said, his smile turning into a frown as his thought surfaced to his face, ruining the moment as usual. “What happened between you and X-Drake?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave review if you have time ^^ and if you're interested in writing Killer x Penguin or Kid x Law, please participate on Kilguin VS KidLaw event on Tumblr. go to the tumblr event: kidlawproject.tumblr.com for details :)


End file.
